No Me Queda Más
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Y aunque ella lo negara, para él, el estar junto a ella sería el más dulce recuerdo de su vida.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial. Puede considerarse tomar después de un hipotético regreso de Sasuke o un universo alterno.  
><strong>

**Nota: Esta historia es un tributo a Selena Quintanilla (no un songfic) por ser hoy 17 años desde su muerte.**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ME QUEDA MAS<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Sentía las miradas lastimeras posarse en él, lo miraban más que a la novia, lo cual era irónico, pues él se veía miserable y ella hermosa, radiante. Ella se veía realmente como una princesa con su vestido blanco de, con su sonrisa de felicidad y con sus ojos brillantes, al igual que el novio que, aunque no era muy expresivo, para alguien que lo conocía tan bien como él podía notar la clara felicidad en sus facciones.

Y era doloroso, muy doloroso estar allí, presenciando tales cosas. Él, que siempre estaba sonriendo no podía hacerlo más; ahora tenía el corazón destrozado y deseaba simplemente marcharse de allí, para que no vieran a su patético ser de ese momento. Pero no podía, era la boda de su mejor amigo y la de su único amor, ¿cómo podía entonces marcharse? Lo único que podía hacer entonces era sonreír, fingir sonrisas para los dos, fingir que estaba bien, fingir que él nunca la había amado.

—¿Estás bien? —fue la voz de Shikamaru la que irrumpió en sus pensamientos y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. No, no estaba bien, y quería responder justamente eso, pero tenía que decir lo contrario, tenía que ser un buen amigo. Por ellos.

—He estado pero otros días.

—No lo estás —afirmó él—. No has dicho "de veras" —como respuesta, Naruto se encogió de hombros y se alejó de allí. No quería amargarle la fiesta a nadie. Tomó una copa de vino que ofrecían los meseros y se quedó allí, solo en el rincón. _No le quedaba más que aguantar bien su derrota y brindar felicidad por ella_, por ellos dos, por Sakura y Sasuke.

Mientras bebía su copa y los veía bailar al centro de la pista se recriminó a sí mismo _por tener una esperanza_ siquiera de _que un día ella se quedara con él_. Eso había sido una estupidez, Sakura no lo amaba, nunca lo amó. Él era importante para ella, sí, pero nunca más que un amigo… y ahora él tenía que hacer lo mismo, tenía que deshacerse de esa _ilusión que guardaba en su corazón _para que pudiera _verla sólo como amiga_. Y ella decía que eso que sucedió entre ellos hacía más de dos años era una ilusión, que ella simplemente estaba confundida, que no era amor, que ella nunca estuvo enamorada de él.

—Naruto —dijo Sasuke. Y el rubio se preguntó cuándo fue que dejó de bailar con su reciente esposa para dirigirse a él. Bah, no importaba, ahora lo relevante allí era que él tenía que fingir nuevamente que estaba realmente contento por él, aunque fuera todo una mentira—, márchate a casa.

¿Lo estaba corriendo? Por supuesto, Sasuke no quería ver su lamentable cara en el día más feliz de su vida, además, él había sido muy transparente. Siempre lo había sido.

—Está bien, me marcharé si eso es lo que quieres.

—No es eso; estás sufriendo. No… no me gusta verte así —y esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke se preocupó abiertamente por los sentimientos de su amigo, y Naruto apreció el gesto, de verdad lo apreció. Pero no podía siquiera atesorarlo en ese momento que se encontraba tan roto, no podía.

—Ya. No te preocupes por mí —y se fue de allí, dispuesto a ponerse a llorar como un chiquillo, como cuando era niño, pero por una razón completamente diferente.

Se alejó de ese lugar, esperando encontrar consuelo para su corazón en alguna parte, mas él sabía bien que acabaria _perdiéndose en su abismo de tristeza y lágrimas_ una vez más, pues sabía que ella jamás regresaría a él, porque ella negaba lo que pasó entre ellos, y tal vez con sinceridad no había habido nada, pero para él eso sería _el recuerdo más dulce de su vid_a. Y aunque _ella siempre lo negara, para él sí fue amor, por su parte, lo más lindo_ que había vivido y ella siempre sería _su más grande amor_. Así _viviera él enamorado y totalmente equivocado no le importaba, porque eso sí había sido amor_, tenía la certeza.

Y eso no podría cambiarlo nadie, ni él, ni ella, ni ninguna otra.

* * *

><p><strong>Me quiero volver chango. Me ha quedado ultra corto. Igual espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Las frases en cursiva son versos de la canción adaptados para quedar de acuerdo a la narración de tercera persona. Esta es una de las cosas más tristes que he escrito. Luego la reescribiré y me quedará más mona, porque hoy escribí directo en la computadora y yo escribo realmente mal así. Pero hoy, se publica de esta manera.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
